


Драбблы

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разномастные исполнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Хиджимицу. Лепить снежных зайчиков".

– Тоширо-сан, смотрите, снежный зайчик.  
Мицуба держала в руках продолговатый снежок. С одной стороны она вылепила что-то вроде мордочки: роль глаз выполняли две сморщенные, почерневшие от мороза ягоды, вместо ушей были пожухлые, но всё ещё зелёные листики.  
– Правда, милый? Вам нравится?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на её маленькие ладони, на тонкие, покрасневшие от мороза пальцы, и ничего не сказал. Вместо ответа, он взял её холодные руки в свои, наклонился и поцеловал покрасневшие пальцы, согревая своим дыханием, один за другим.  
Снежок упал на землю и рассыпался на части…

Хиджиката чертыхнулся – он слишком сильно сжал ладонь, и теперь всё нужно было начинать сначала.  
Он загрёб снега и попытался слепить тело – рыхлый мокрый снег не слушался, и заяц получался кособокий и бесформенный. Вместо глаз Хиджиката прилепил ему два мелких камушка, вместо ушей – две ветки, потом отодвинулся и критически осмотрел получившееся. Даже самый тактичный человек не назвал бы его творение милым. Сого бы точно сказал, что это заяц из Ада – хорошо, что его здесь не было.  
Хиджиката пристроил зайца перед могильным камнем, сложил ладони и склонил голову. Вот такое странное получилось подношение, понятное только двоим.  
– Прости… – в горле першило, он тихо кашлянул и повторил: – Прости.  
Он извинялся не за то, что оставил её, не за то, что причинил боль – есть вещи, за которые нельзя просить прощения, есть вещи, которые нельзя простить. Но было кое-что, за что он обязан был извиниться.  
– Прости за тот раз.  
«Правда, милый? – сказала Мицуба, протягивая ему снежного зайчика. – Вам нравится? Я слепила его для вас». Хиджиката посмотрел на её маленькие белые руки, на покрасневшие от холода пальцы и отвернулся. Он был юным и глупым тогда… и влюблённым по уши – он просто не хотел, чтобы Мицуба видела, как он краснеет.  
– Я был дураком, прости, – глухо сказал Хиджиката. – Мне очень понравилось.  
Он никогда не жалел о выборе, который сделал. Не жалел об упущенной возможности – о том, что оставил её.  
Но о том, что тогда так и не решился поцеловать её руки, Хиджиката жалел до сих пор.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Кагура и Соё, цветочки".

Соё плела венок. Солнце брызгало из-под пальцев, слепило глаза, обжигало кожу – Соё только улыбалась и продолжала сплетать вместе гибкие золотые лучики. Ей нужно было постараться, чтобы наградить своего рыцаря.  
Она не помнила, как всё произошло – куда делся кучер, когда отстали сопровождающие. Не помнила ничего, кроме тоскливого, безнадёжного лошадиного ржания, грохота колёс и полчищ алых глаз в темноте. Враги гнались за ней по узкой дороге меж высоких скал, тьма становилась всё гуще и ночь казалась бесконечной. Соё уже думала, что больше никогда не увидит солнца, не обнимет брата, что останется в этой тьме навсегда, но тут появился он.  
Соё увидела серебристый свет впереди, и там, осиянный этим светом, был могучий рыцарь на белом коне.   
– Не бойтесь, принцесса, – так он сказал.  
Ловкие пальцы двигались быстро и уверенно: солнечные зайчики послушно вплетались в зелёные нити летнего настроения. Соё довольно улыбалась – венок получался красивый. Достойный её защитника.  
– Я защищу вас, принцесса, – так он сказал.  
Соё поверила ему сразу и безоговорочно. Он разил красноглазых тварей мечом, рассекая тьму и принося свет. Вместе с ним Соё готова была отправиться на Северный Полюс и в жаркую пустыню, пересечь прерии и покорить неизведанные моря. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя в безопасности.  
Венок был закончен: яркие золотые цветы в переплетении изумрудных нитей – прекрасный венок, больше похожий на корону. Соё осторожно взяла его в ладони и позвала:  
– Сэр Дагура Дун.  
Огромная тень заслонила солнце, и Соё пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.   
– Примите награду из рук принцессы, – произнесла она торжественно.  
Дагура Дун опустился на одно колено, склонил голову, и Соё аккуратно возложила венок на его яркие рыжие волосы.   
– Сим посвящаю вас в мои рыцари, – сказала она, задерживая дыхание, чтобы голос звучал так же важно, как у брата. – Теперь вы должны служить мне и защищать меня вечно.  
– Почту за честь, принцесса, – пробасил Дагура Дун.  
Он был такой огромный и мускулистый, его свирепое лицо пересекали пугающие шрамы, но Соё он нравился больше, чем все прекрасные принцы на свете.  
Дагура Дун взял её руку в свои большие мозолистые ладони и поцеловал. Жёсткая борода прощекотала кожу, и Соё улыбнулась. Она знала, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Соё спала, свернувшись калачиком, прямо на траве. Недоплетённый венок лежал рядом.  
Кагура потыкала её пальцем в щёку и вздохнула. Это надо же умудриться – заснуть посреди её рассказа о сражении с сотней дайкини! Может, Кагура такой плохой рассказчик? Может, дайкини уже никого не впечатляют?   
Соё спала, было скучно. Кагура подобрала венок и осторожно, чтобы не расплёлся, водрузила себе на макушку. Дунула на свисающие стебли одуванчиков. В следующий раз нужно попросить Соё, чтобы научила плести венки. В следующий раз нужно сказать, что у дайкини были рога и клыки и вооот такие хвосты. И что их была тысяча. Тогда Соё уж точно не заснёт.  
Словно услышав её мысли, Соё вздрогнула и пробормотала:  
– Кагура-чан…   
Кагура смутилась. Вот она придумывает страшные рассказы, а вдруг Соё потом будут мучить кошмары?  
Секунду она беспокоилась об этом, а потом отмахнулась.  
– Не бойся, Соё! Что бы ни случилось, я тебя защищу!  
Соё не открыла глаза, не проснулась, только улыбнулась сквозь сон. Кажется, ей снилось что-то хорошее.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Шинсенгуми - Санты для Сого".

Санта Клаус был высокий, широкоплечий и нависал над Сого как гора. Впрочем, Сого это ничуть не смущало – он смотрел на Санту, задрав голову, и на его лице читался такой искренний восторг, что Мицубе стало не по себе.  
– Ты кто? – спросил Сого.  
– Санта Клаус, – пророкотал Санта.  
– Настоящий?  
– Самый настоящий. Прибыл к вам из Лапландии.  
Название своей родины он произнёс с ужасным акцентом, но Сого, кажется, не обратил внимания.  
– Эй, Санта…  
– Со-кун! – возмутилась Мицуба, – как ты разговариваешь с Сантой-саном!  
– Эй, Санта-сан, где твои олени?   
– Остались на дороге, – нашёлся Санта, – сани не прошли через заросли вокруг вашего дома.  
– Разве твои сани не должны летать по воздуху?  
Санта натянуто засмеялся.  
– Какой любопытный мальчик.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы потрепать Сого по волосам, но тот увернулся.  
– Санта, ты в курсе, что у тебя лысина видна из-под шапки?  
Санта вздрогнул и едва не потянулся поправить шапку, остановившись в последний момент.  
– Со-кун, – поспешила вмешаться Мицуба, – это невежливо.  
– Но у него лысина, сестра. Посмотри, она огромная и сверкает! Не хочу, чтобы он меня трогал, вдруг я тоже облысею.  
– Ну что за глупости. Это не заразно.  
– А вдруг у него стригущий лишай?  
На Санту было жалко смотреть – он покраснел от смущения и сжимал кулаки, не зная, что сказать. Мицуба решила ему помочь.  
– Нет, конечно, Санта-сан ничем не болен. Он сам побрил голову, потому что это стильно.  
Сого задумался.  
– Он подражает Брюсу Уиллису? Жалкое зрелище.  
– Извините, – пробормотал Санта, – я вспомнил, что припарковал сани в неположенном месте, мне нужно…  
– Нет, стойте, куда же вы?!  
Но Санты уже и след простыл.  
Мицуба укоризненно посмотрела на брата.  
– Со-кун, ты вёл себя ужасно. Санта обиделся, и не стал дарить тебе подарки.  
– Никуда не денется, – отмахнулся Сого, – он обязан подарить мне подарки, это его работа. А если я оставлю плохой отзыв, то его лишат премии.  
– Что за странные правила!  
– О, смотри, он возвращается.

Действительно, Санта вынырнул из кустов и направлялся к ним. Чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее становилось, что это уже другой Санта: он был ниже ростом, стройнее, и главное – у него были густые, кудрявые, пышные волосы.  
– Афро-Санта? – удивился Сого. – Никогда такого не видел.  
– Веди себя хорошо, – строго сказала Мицуба.  
Сого легкомысленно кивнул.  
Санта остановился перед энгава и поклонился. Потом выпрямился, помолчал, и наконец сказал:  
– З…  
Наступила тишина.  
– Он говорит «здравствуйте», – нашлась Мицуба. – Добрый вечер, Санта-сан.  
– Привет, – сказал Сого. – Тебя прислали вместо предыдущего? Надеюсь, его уволят. Он же пугает клиентов.  
– Со-кун, ты не клиент, ты ребёнок.  
Сого обошёл вокруг Санты, внимательно его разглядывая.  
– Ты тоже явился без оленей? Хоть бы эльфов с собой привёл? А что в мешке? Подарки? Покажи.  
Он буквально засыпал вопросами бедного Санту. Тот какое-то время напряжённо молчал, а потом сказал:  
– З…   
– Он снова здоровается?  
– Вряд ли.  
– Думаешь, обзывается?  
– Нет, конечно!  
Мицуба попыталась найти подходящее слово, начинающееся на «з», но как назло в голову ничего не приходило. По виску Санты скатилась капелька пота.  
– Он говорит на лапландском! – осенило Мицубу. – В этом языке все слова звучат как «з».  
– Как же они понимают друг друга?  
Мицуба приобняла Сого за плечи.  
– Давай поможем Санте. Задавай ему такие вопросы, чтобы он мог ответить только «да» или «нет». Хорошо?  
Сого подумал секунду, потом спросил:  
– Санта, ты принёс мне подарки?  
Санта кивнул.  
– Хорошие?  
Санта кивнул.  
– Потому что я был хорошим мальчиком?  
Санта кивнул.  
– Ты носишь парик?  
Санта кивнул.  
Сого захохотал.  
– Со-кун! Санта-сан, простите его, пожалуйста. Мой брат пошутил, он знает, что вы не носите парик.  
Санта кивнул.  
– Может быть, просто подарите подарки?  
Санта кивнул.  
Мицуба и Сого переглянулись. Санта стоял на месте, равномерно покачивая головой – только когда он начал пускать слюни, до них дошло, что он спит. 

Ребята из додзё, кланяясь и извиняясь, утащили спящего Санту в сторону кустов.  
– Я буду жаловаться, – сказал Сого скучным тоном. – Напишу в Лапландию, и их всех уволят.  
– Не нужно злиться, – мягко сказала Мицуба, поглядывая на активно шевелящиеся кусты, – Санта-сан устал, он ведь всю ночь работает.  
Кусты затрещали, и из них выпал Санта.  
– Третий, – отметил Сого.  
Новый Санта был красивый, синеглазый и очень угрюмый. Мицуба тихо улыбнулась и отвела взгляд.   
– Эй, сюда! – весело крикнул Сого. – Надеюсь, хоть ты подаришь мне подарки.  
Санта окинул его мрачным взглядом.  
– Со… – начал он, подавился, откашлялся и нехотя сказал: – Со-кун?  
– Зови меня Окита-сама.  
– Ещё чего!  
– Добрый вечер, Санта-сан, – сказала Мицуба.  
Санта посмотрел в сторону и невнятно ответил:  
– Здравствуйте.  
Сого невежливо пнул его в лодыжку.  
– Засранец! – возмутился Санта, отпрыгивая назад.  
– Где олени?  
– Заняты.  
– А что стало с предыдущим Сантой?  
– Заснул.  
– Где подарки?  
– Заткнись!  
Сого повернулся к Мицубе и прошептал:  
– Сестра, это странно: он говорит по-лапландски, но я понимаю каждое слово.  
Мицуба только вздохнула.  
Санта забросил мешок на плечо и посмотрел на Сого с недоброй улыбкой.  
– Ответь сначала: был ли ты хорошим мальчиком в этом году?  
– Конечно!  
Сого уселся и стал перечислять с важным видом:  
– Я подсыпал в майонез придурка-Хидижкаты соль – три раза, и перец – семь раз.  
– Со-кун! – возмутилась Мицуба. – Зачем же так глупо тратить перец?!  
– А однажды я подсыпал в майонез слабительное, и придурка-Хиджикату проносило весь день.  
– Так это из-за тебя?! – ахнул Санта.  
Сого продолжал, загибая пальцы:  
– Я разрисовывал его лицо, пока он спал – шесть раз, и четыре раза украл его фундоши. Мелкие гадости вроде подставленной подножки не считаю. Ну как, я заслужил подарки?  
Санту перекосило.  
– Хорошего пинка ты заслужил, – пробормотал он в бороду.  
Сого не расслышал, или же сделал вид.  
– Учти, это всё только за последний месяц.  
– Ну нет, – решительно сказал Санта, – ты недостаточно хорош. Я лучше отдам подарки какому-нибудь террористу.   
Он развернулся, собираясь уходить.  
Кусты бурно зашуршали – Санта остановился.  
– Если этого недостаточно, – сказал ему в спину Сого, – то в субботу я запер придурка-Хидижкату в туалете, когда он собирался на свидание с…  
Санта прыгнул на него и зажал ему рот ладонью.  
– А ну молчи!  
Сого вывернулся и пнул его в колено.  
– А ну дари подарки, придурок-Санта!  
Не тратя больше слов, Санта схватил его за шиворот и попытался придушить. Вспомнив испорченный субботний вечер, Мицуба даже не стала его останавливать.

– Тоши!  
Из кустов выскочил Кондо-сан.  
– То есть… Санта Клаус! Немедленно прекрати! Ты должен вручить подарки этому мальчику, а ты что делаешь?!  
Сого и Санта посмотрели на него с одинаковым презрением.  
– Это твой босс? – Сого прижал ладонь к распухшему уху.  
– Вряд ли, – Санта старался приладить на место оторванную бороду. – Мой босс человек представительный – настоящий лидер. Он произносит речи, вроде: «Не посрамим Дух Рождества!». Он ни за что не стал бы расхаживать голым в присутствии женщины.  
– Тогда кто это?  
– Может быть, эльф.  
– Уже напился, – Сого сморщил нос. – Надеюсь, его уволят.  
– Я об этом позабочусь.  
Кондо-сан весь покраснел и метнулся обратно в кусты.  
– Мицуба-сан, простите, – прошелестел он оттуда. – Я был на подхвате, а костюм Санты у нас только один…  
Мицуба не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
– Вот видишь, – сказал Сого. – Даже сестра смеётся над вами. А всё из-за тебя, убожество.  
– Нет, это из-за тебя, мелкий садист. Ты испортил всем праздник.  
– Нет, ты!  
Они снова сцепились.  
– Нет, всё не так, – попыталась сказать Мицуба, но её не услышали.  
Тоширо-сан гонялся по двору за кривляющимся Сого, Харада-сан помогал Кондо-сану одеться, ребята из додзё, прятавшиеся за углом всё это время, высыпали во двор и пытались помочь, создавая только больше шума и суматохи.   
Мицуба утерла выступившие на глазах слёзы и улыбнулась.  
– Ничего не испорчено, – сказала она сама себе.  
– Кондо-сан, вот ваши хакама. Сайто, пояс подай. Сайто!  
– З-з-з…  
Мицуба снова рассмеялась. Это было лучшее Рождество в её жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Хиджиката/Саччан. Поцелуй под омелой".

Хиджиката бесил. Он смотрел намекающе, садился слишком близко, и выворачивал из-за поворота слишком часто для того, чтобы самый наивный человек принял это за случайность.  
Саччан бесила. Она… Ну, с ней и так всё было понятно.  
Эта парочка сталкеров достала Гинтоки, выбесила, довела до ручки. Они не могли оставить его в покое даже в Рождество.

– Гин-сан, смотри это омела! – Саччан эротично – как ей казалось – выгнулась и протянула к нему руки. – Давай же сольёмся в страстном французском!   
– Эй, Йорозуя, – Хиджиката навалился на плечо. Он был так близко, что его дыхание щекотало шею, – отойдём на пару слов?  
Гинтоки посмотрел на каждого из бесящих его ублюдков: Саччан, Хиджикату и омелу – и тут его осенило.  
Когда он одной рукой толкнул Хиджикату под омелу, а другой – сбил очки с Саччан, ему действительно казалось, что это хорошая шутка.

– Какого… – сказал Хиджиката.  
Больше он ничего сказать не успел. Гинтоки пожалел, что у него нет фотоаппарата – отличный вышел бы компромат на обоих.  
– Ах, Гин-сан, я знала, что ты мне не откажешь! – пропела Саччан, слегка задыхаясь.  
– Гм, женщина, как тебя…  
– Аяме, но ты можешь звать меня «моя рабыня», Гин-сан!  
– Хорошо целуешься, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки нахмурился. Это было странно: Саччан плохо видела, но не оглохла же – как она умудрилась спутать голос Хиджикаты с его голосом? А Хиджиката? Ему что же, было всё равно, с кем целоваться, и как его при этом называют?  
– Я всё делаю хорошо, – сказала Саччан.   
Она на ощупь схватила Хиджикату за уши и снова притянула к себе. Тот, что характерно, не сопротивлялся. Очень активно не сопротивлялся.   
Гинтоки подождал немного, но парочка никак не желала расцепляться, издавая мерзкие чавкающие звуки. Сожрать они друг друга пытались, что ли?   
Глядя на них, Гинтоки сначала почувствовал лёгкую тошноту, потом злость, потом зависть. К объёму их лёгких.   
– Так, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Это была неудачная шутка, признаю. Эй, ниндзя-извращенка, вот твои очки, разуй глаза и посмотри, с кем целуешься. Эй, озабоченный коп, у тебя спермотоксикоз, что ли, правая рука уже не удовлетворяет?  
Саччан и Хиджиката оторвались друг от друга, но на Гинтоки даже не взглянули.   
– Я знаю одно место, – сказал Хиджиката, облизываясь.  
– Я тоже! – с энтузиазмом подхватила Саччан. – Пойдём, устроим себе Рождество на двоих.  
Они обнялись и пошли себе прочь, оживлённо переговариваясь. Кажется, они обсуждали, кто будет оленем. 

– Эй! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
Он даже пару шагов им вслед сделал. Всё это просто в голове не укладывалось.  
– Ара, это что, омела?  
Гинтоки вздрогнул, потом очень медленно обернулся.   
Катерина стояла рядом, глядя то вверх – на омелу, то на него.  
– Придурок-Саката, – сказала она разочарованно. – Ну ничего, сойдёшь.  
И вытянула губищи.  
– Стойте! – позорно взвизгнул Гинтоки. – Хиджиката-кун, Саччан-чан! Я с вами!

Саччан и Хиджиката обменялись торжествующими взглядами. Правда, Саччан смотрела на вешалку, но это было не важно. Во-первых, они своего добились. А во-вторых, нашли ответ на вопрос, кто будет оленем.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Сайто/\Элизабет. Во время секса продолжать общаться с помощью табличек и блокнотов.

«Мне кажется, мы поступаем неправильно. В наш век скоростей люди привыкли спешить, потеряли способность неторопливо наслаждаться радостями жизни. Быстрый секс это ведь как быстрое питание: ты вроде бы сыт, но разве ты получил удовольствие? Та женщина в аптеке точно не была поклонницей быстропита. Она смотрела с осуждением, я уверен. И хозяин отеля – тоже. Он смотрел на моё афро с осуждением. А таксист? У него на лице было написано: «Хотите съесть парочку гамбургеров по-быстрому?». Может быть нам стоит ещё раз хорошенько всё обсудить?»  
«Я запер дверь и расстелил футон».  
«О. Л-ладно».  
«Теперь нужно раздеться».  
«Ты меня не слушал?»  
…  
«Почему раздеваюсь только я?»  
«Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, детка».  
«Это была какая-то типовая табличка. Ты её всем показываешь?»  
«Ложись на футон».  
«Я так и не понял, почему я снизу».  
«Мы играли в Джанкен, и я победил».  
«Конечно, ты победил, ты же всё время выбрасывал «камень»».  
«У меня крылья, это мой единственный способ играть в Джанкен».  
«Ох, прости… Подожди, разве это не жульничество?! Ладно, забудь, важнее другое. Послушай, Элизабет, мы слишком торопим события. Это ведь первое свидание, мы ещё не держались за руки, не ходили в кино, а уже оказались в лав-отеле. Меня это беспокоит. Так беспокоит, что…»  
\- Z-z-z-z…  
«Сайто?»  
…  
«Спит».  
…  
«Так даже лучше».  
…  
«А? Что? Элизабет, что ты делаешь?!»  
«Я сгораю от страсти, детка».  
«Опять типовая табличка!»  
«Мне не нравится твой блокнот, он тебе дороже меня? Убери его и займи свои руки действительно полезным делом».  
«Чем? О. Ооо…»  
…  
«Поцелуй меня».  
«Конечно».  
«Стой! Что это было?»  
«Где?»  
«Глаза! Я видел глаза: огромные, налитые кровью глаза в темноте».  
«Тебе показалось».  
«Нет, я уверен, что видел…»  
\- Мммм…  
«А теперь что скажешь?»  
«…Я ничего не видел».  
«Так и запишем».  
…  
«И всё же, мы слишком спешим. Мне стыдно перед Кацурой-саном. Он ведь всё понял, когда мы вместе пошли в туалет… А что если не понял? Что если он до сих пор сидит в кафе и ждёт, когда мы вернёмся?»  
«Эта поза нам не подходит. Перевернись».  
…  
«Аххх, детка, ты лучше всех!»  
«Эта табличка точно была типовой! Сколько их у тебя?.. А, ладно, неважно».  
………………………………………………………………………………………..  
«Тебе понравилось?»  
…  
«Не понравилось?»  
…  
«Дет… Сайто?»  
«Всё в порядке, просто я потерял блокнот. Да, мне понравилось. Ничего, что я пишу на твоей табличке?»  
«Тебе можно».  
«Я думаю, что быстропит не так уж плох, в нём есть свои плюсы и очарование. Но перед Кацурой-саном надо будет изви…»  
\- Z-z-z-z….  
«Сайто?»  
…  
«Спит?»  
…  
«Знаешь, я тебя…»  
…  
\- Чёрт, маркер кончился.


End file.
